


"Hey Guys, I'm Kinky!"

by madamecrimson



Series: Blue and Green [2]
Category: Buzzfeed The Try Guys (Web Series)
Genre: BDSM, Established Relationship, M/M, Sexual Experimentation, The Try Guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-05 14:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21210368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamecrimson/pseuds/madamecrimson
Summary: A Follow Up to "Slowly Falling."The next Try Guys video involves them compiling a collection of clips from their most revealing of videos, whether it be emotional or physical. Zach had fully expected Keith to pull up the BDSM video the Try Guys had participated in when they were still working at Buzzfeed, but he wasn't expecting what Keith would do next.





	1. Thanks for Watching

It was a quiet evening at the Try Guys headquarters. Eugene had taken yet another family trip, and Ned was at home watching Wes while Ariel went out for a much needed girls night with Becky and Maggie. That left Zach and Keith alone to begin searching through their previous videos for their newest compilation of revealing videos. Zach had excused himself to the bathroom while Keith had sneakily pulled up the BDSM video they had done back at Buzzfeed. Zach reemerged from the bathroom to find a smirking Keith staring back at him, and a video paused on the screen of Zach with a collar around his neck while being spanked. 

"I *so* knew you were going to try to use that video," Zach accused. Keith's smirk widened. 

"It did *reveal* a few things about you," he teased. 

Zach rolled his eyes, blinking in surprise as Keith stood and stepped squarely in front of him unexpectedly. Without warning, Keith wrapped his large fingers around Zach's wrists in a light grip, leaning down to whisper in his ear. 

"I bet it is something you want to return to," he murmured against Zach's skin. "Your movements restricted, your ass in the air, completely under my control?"

Zach let out a soft whimper, turning red from the top of his head to the base of his neck. Keith placed a soft kiss on Zach's neck, pressing a hand to the front of Zach's pants, feeling that his cock had gotten hard. He chuckled lightly, pulling back to look at Zach who was squirming under Keith's gaze. 

"I freaking knew it!" Keith grinned. 

Zach swallowed thickly, avoiding looking at Keith. Keith softened a bit at that. 

"I wasn't trying to make fun of you," Keith told him gently, sliding a hand up to Zach's cheek and running his thumb across it. "Just thought it might be something you wanted to try." 

Zach's eyes shot up to look at Keith, and he eased a little when he saw that Keith was sincere. He shrugged, smiling shyly. "I mean I guess we could," he said. 

Keith slid his arms around Zach, and kissed the top of his head. Zach leaned against Keith, hugging him back. 

"I've done some research," Keith told him. "We'll discuss everything beforehand, you'll pick a safe word, and we'll iron out any...kinks," he giggled. 

Zach sighed, pulling back to look at Keith but the admiring smile on his face betrayed him. 

"Okay," he agreed. "But we're not going back to where we shot the video."

"They keep everything confidential remember?" Keith replied. 

"Still it's fucking awkward. I don't want to run into that dominatrix and have her know what we're doing!" Zach complained. 

"Well she won't know the details!" Keith defended. "Besides we've been there before, *and* you told her you might want to try some of this stuff. She's not going to be that surprised to see you there again." 

Zach appeared thoughtful for a few moments. He dropped his gaze, the heat rising in his cheeks. "So...you're commanding me, to go back there with you?"

Keith smiled. "Yes," he replied, his voice dropping to that low baritone that came out either when he was singing, first waking up, or aroused. "I'm not just commanding it. I'm demanding it." 

"Yes sir," Zach replied softly, and Keith felt a wave of heat wash over him.


	2. Safe, Sane, Consenual

A week later, Keith and Zach arrived at the BDSM dungeon. The Dominatrix they had met in their previous video was standing at the front desk, grinning at them and looking very amused. 

"So, you decided to return to a few things after all?" she inquired teasingly. 

Zach blushed profusely, easing a little when he felt Keith's hand on his shoulder. The woman looked behind them. "Just you two today?" 

Zach felt like he wanted to sink into the floor. 

"Yes, under Habersberger," Keith replied, appearing completely unfazed. 

With a few clicks of her mouse, she pulled up their reservation. "Ah yes, Habersberger, bedroom suite, and as you know, paddles, whips, and other devices will be provided." 

She gave Keith a key to the room, laughing quietly to herself as Keith led Zach away. Keith opened the door, stepping inside with Zach and shutting the door behind them. Zach looked around in awe. The room was dimly lit. There was a large, four poster bed designed to secure restraints. The sheets were silk and all black. Along the wall, paddles, handcuffs, whips, and more were hung up neatly. Zach felt two long arms wrap around his torso, and the tip of Keith's tongue lightly flick along the back of his neck. Zach let out a small sound, feeling weak in the knees. 

"Ready?" Keith asked huskily against his skin. Zach nodded. 

Keith slowly let go of Zach. Zach turned around to face the taller man. Once again, he took in what Keith was wearing. Keith was in a sharply tailored black suit, a light blue button-down shirt, dark blue tie, cuff links, and dress shoes. Zach himself had only worn jeans and a t-shirt. When he had asked Keith why he was so dressed up, Keith had responded that he had to look the part, and Zach's clothes would be off fairly soon. 

"Limits," Keith began breaking Zach out of his daze. "No branding, no impact play, no play on the back except for post-play aftercare, and no physical speaking restraints at this time." 

Zach nodded in reply. His cheeks were already flushed and he could feel his cock growing slightly hard. 

"Safeword?" Keith prompted. 

"Triceratops," Zach mumbled. Keith could feel himself beginning to harden as well at the thought of playing with Zach until he was completely undone. 

Keith knelt down, slipping off Zach's shoes. "Arms up," Keith instructed. Zach lifted his arms and Keith slid his t-shirt off, putting it aside. Zach gasped when he felt Keith's knuckles brush across his stomach as Keith undid the button and zipper of Zach's jeans, and removed those and his underwear. Keith then gently remove Zach's glasses, his eyes drinking in the sight of a completely nude Zach. He did have a slender frame, but Keith could still see the outlines of Zach's toned muscles that he had from jogging.

"Lie down," Keith commanded. 

"Yes Master," Zach replied, dropping his gaze as walked over and slid onto the bed.


	3. Pain for Pleasure

Zach laid on his back, feeling the cool silk sheets against his skin. He felt somewhat nervous, as this was something he had never done before and yet ever since they filmed that BDSM video, he knew it was something he ached for. Keith sat down on the edge of the bed, patting his own thighs. 

"Lay here," Keith instructed. 

Zach swallowed thickly, easing off the bed and onto Keith's lap. Keith pulled a blindfold out of the pocket of his suit jacket and placed it over Zach's eyes. Keith began lightly tracing his fingers across Zach's thighs. Zach bit his lip, his sense of touch enhanced by the absence of sight and the knowledge that he didn't know what was coming next. He felt Keith's hand rub across his ass gently for a few moments, until he felt the contact disappear. Everything went still. Zach felt a yearning anticipation unlike anything he had felt before. His stomach flipped with the excitement of what would come next. 

Suddenly, he felt a sharp slap across one of his cheeks. He moaned softly and squirmed on Keith's lap. 

The next few slaps came quickly, harder each time. Zach whimpered with each blow, his cock growing fully hard. He began rubbing himself against Keith's thigh in heated desperation. His head was light and airy, thoughts seeming to have slipped his mind. He felt himself drop into what felt like a more primitive and submissive state focused only on physical pleasure and fulfilling Keith's commands. 

"You're so eager," Keith said, his baritone voice and dark tone causing a shiver to run down Zach's spine. He slid Zach off of his lap and helped him to his feet. "Hold still," Keith instructed. 

He then stood behind Zach, slipping a long arm around his torso, and drawing Zach flush against him. Zach could feel the fabric of Keith's suit against his skin, the smooth silk of his tie. Keith began running his fingers along Zach's thigh, traveling very close to his cock before moving backward. He smirked at the way Zach's breathing began to quiver. 

"I bet you've been thinking about this all week," Keith whispered against Zach's ear. "When you got home you'd stick your hand down your pants and touch yourself, thinking of me." 

"Y-yes Master," Zach whimpered, and Keith could feel his own cock growing harder at the way Zach was reacting to him, under his control, under his command. 

"Or maybe," Keith mused, allowing his fingers to now just barely graze over Zach's length, "you couldn't wait til you got home. Maybe you touched yourself at work, hoping no one would come into the bathroom." 

Zach was silent and Keith wrapped a hand around Zach's cock, thumbing across the head. "I'm right, aren't I?" Keith whispered against Zach's skin. 

"Y-yes Master," Zach squeaked out, squirming desperately. 

Keith chuckled darkly, grabbing Zach by the wrist and laying him down on the bed. "Stay put," Keith commanded. 

Zach heard rustling around him, the clank of chains, the weight of Keith's footsteps. Zach soon felt his arms being spread apart. He could smell leather as Keith secured cuffs around his wrists and bound him to the bed. Zach tugged at his restraints to test them, only to be met by Keith hitting him lightly on the chest with a riding crop. 

"I said, stay put," Keith told him sternly. 

Zach swallowed thickly as he felt his legs being spread and bound as well. Keith smirked as he saw Zach's cock leaking precum onto his thigh. 

"You're such a little slut, aren't you?" Keith teased, testing the waters a little. "You like me telling you what to do. You like me taking control. You like, just laying there, and letting me have my way with you." 

"Yes sir," Zach whispered, his hips rising upward involuntarily, desperate for touch. 

"Now now. That's not how we ask for what we want," Keith chastised. He hit Zach's thigh with the riding crop, causing the smaller man to cry out and writhe on the bed. 

"Please," Zach begged, whining as he felt Keith lightly drag the riding crop across his chest. Keith smacked Zach's nipple, causing Zach to grind his hips and thrash around. 

"Fuck, Kei--Master, please--I need, I--" Zach was breathless, his entire body flushed. 

Keith hit Zach's other nipple, more precum dribbling onto Zach's skin. "Use your words," Keith told him firmly. 

"Please...touch me, Master," Zach finally managed. 

Keith's entire body felt hot, so much so that he had to remove his suit jacket and undo a few buttons of his shirt. He sat down on the bed next to Zach, biting his own lip as his eyes roved over Zach's body. He was normally well put together and perhaps a little more reserved at times when it came to openly expressing any sort of sexuality. But now, his movements were constricted, and he was bucking his hips wildly and begging for release. His hair was disheveled and untamed, a few strands sticking to his forehead. His face and neck were bright red with lust, and little dots of precome were in various places across his body. He was a fucking mess and Keith loved every moment of it.


	4. Coming Undone

Keith undid his belt, pulling it out of his pant loops and tossing it to the side. He undid the button of his suit pants, lowering them and his underwear just down enough so that he could pull his cock out. He concealed the nervousness he felt. Zach was the only guy he had ever done anything intimate with. There were things that they hadn't even done yet. However, Keith knew that prolonging the wait would fuel Zach's lustful desires, making them all the more worth it. Keith straddled Zach, hesitating for a moment before wrapping his large hand around both Zach's cock and his own and pressing them together. 

"Fuck, Kei--," Zach moaned, the rest of his sentence a tumble of unconnected syllable.s. 

Keith began stroking his hand over them both, thrusting his hips forward with every movement. He bit his lip, stifling the sounds that threatened to pour from his lips. 

"I bet you've been waiting for this since before we left Buzzfeed," Keith said huskily, feeling his heart pound as Zach struggled against the restraints, grinding needily against Keith. "How many late nights did we spend editing where you just stared at me, desperate for something that could even come close to this?" 

Zach panted heavily, small noises escaping him, too far gone to properly speak. The amount of power Keith had over Zach was definitely stroking his ego, more than it had ever been before. 

"I bet you've gotten hard at your desk just fantasizing about it," Keith grunted, his movements growing faster, rougher. 

Zach whined softly, his arms and legs moving wildly, only able to focus on the cloak of dominance and pleasure that Keith had draped over him. 

"You'd pretend to adjust yourself, trying to hide the fact that you wanted me to fuck you like the little slut you are. You wish you were paired with me for that BDSM video so you could live out your fantasy, the whole world watching you turn into nothing but a filthy, horny animal, bending to my will." 

Zach let out a soft cry, hot cum spurting onto Keith's hands as he hips bucked hard against Keith's touch. With a few more strokes, Keith groaned deeply and came hard, adding to the mess that was pooling on Zach's stomach. Keith wiped the rest of the cum on this hand onto Zach's chest, slowly easing off the bed and standing. He gently removed Zach's blindfold. 

Zach stared up at Keith in awe, with an insane amount of vulnerability and trust. Keith could feel a warmth spreading through his chest. He began moving Zach's restraints, first his ankles and then his wrists. He gently pulled Zach into a seated position and was going to begin cleaning him off but before he could he felt Zach's arms immediately wrap around him. Zach was still a little breathless, but clung rather tightly to Keith who was both surprised and touched at how much Zach seemed to need him. Keith lightly rubbed over Zach's back, allowing him to cling for a little while longer. 

"I'm going to clean you off now so Maggie doesn't think I took you to a bukkake party," Keith joked softly. Zach slowly released his grip, looking almost sad at having to pull away. Keith had never seen Zach so vulnerable before and it did something to him. 

He kissed Zach's lips reassuringly, allowing them to linger before he grabbed a few wipes and began cleaning over Zach. Once he was done he retrieved a bottle of lotion, rubbing it over Zach's wrists and ankles to soothe the reddened skin. "Wouldn't want you to lose your prized, sexy ankles," Keith teased. 

He gently moved Zach over before laying down on his back and pulling Zach into his arms. Zach rested his head on Keith's chest, sliding an arm around his waist. Keith kissed the top of Zach's head. 

"Keith?" Zach said shakily, not looking up at the other man. 

"Yeah?" Keith replied. 

Zach was quiet for a moment. "Love you," he finally said and Keith felt his heart catch in his throat. 

"Love you too," Keith whispered. 

It wasn't as if they hadn't said it to one another, and to Ned and Eugene, countless times before. 

But this time, it was different.


End file.
